FE 19
7:14:59 PM Rook: Okay! So! When last we left, the whole group went upstairs to talk, leaving Damaia downstairs in the main room. I don' have something for her, two, so I'll be running two room for a little bit. 7:15:46 PM Rook: Also, Answorn and Carrick were there. And an unconscious Vydea. 7:16:54 PM *** Kite checks on Vy. *** 7:17:16 PM Ander: ((For the record, if we're meeting in Ander's room, like usual, and...like...like she invited everyone up there, the walls are covered in ink paintings now.)) 7:17:22 PM Rook: Alive, but unconscious, still. She seems physically untouched. 7:18:41 PM Kite: ((I can't remember if I know Damaia's name.)) 7:18:57 PM Ander: ((I believe she introduced herself in the tavern, so you do.)) 7:19:56 PM Kite: Damaia is evidently an agent of the Church of Bahamut. 7:20:24 PM Ander: "Oh...is that a good thing or a bad thing?" 7:21:07 PM Kite: Good. If one has a mysterious agenda one does not wish to speak of, that is a better option than "Devotee of Vecna" or "wishes to destroy the plane with unspeakable magical artifacts." 7:21:32 PM Ander: "So...we cool, then?" 7:21:47 PM Ander: "Cause...something happened and...you guys should probably know about it..." 7:22:10 PM Kite: Yes? 7:22:37 PM Ander: "...ok...uh..." 7:22:46 PM *** Ander looks over at Answorn and Carrick. *** 7:23:10 PM Rook: Answorn: I'm real interested. 7:23:22 PM Rook: Carrick: I have no idea what's going on. 7:24:07 PM Ander: "...so...the three faced king of liars...if that's who he is...kind of spoke to me while we were doing the rescue." 7:24:43 PM *** Kite listens. *** 7:25:33 PM Daneel: ... of course he did, was he helpful for a change? 7:25:59 PM Ander: "Well...not really." 7:26:18 PM Ander: "He was getting impatient about the thing. So...he kind of made it feel like my hand was on fire." 7:26:19 PM Daneel: There’s a surprise. 7:26:56 PM Rook: Answorn: Impatient? 7:27:17 PM Ander: "No offense, Answorn, but I'd rather not get into that with...certain people present." 7:27:22 PM *** Ander eyes Carrick. *** 7:27:49 PM Rook: Carrick: That thing kept me prisoner and is ruining my name. 7:28:00 PM Rook: Carrick: I have been as damaged by him as anyone. 7:28:53 PM Kite: That is likely true. 7:29:17 PM Ander: "This isn't about that. I'm just careful about who I trust with personal information...usually...I try to be. And this is personal." 7:29:37 PM Ander: "But, the important bit is he let slip what he was planning to do." 7:29:54 PM Ander: "I think he was trying to replace Vy with a Not Vy like he did Carrick here." 7:30:47 PM *** Kite frowns. *** 7:30:52 PM Daneel: Do we know if he succeeded? 7:30:53 PM Kite: So is this the right one or the wrong one? 7:31:15 PM Ander: I don't think he ever made a wrong one. He said something like "her shape is not right for me". 7:31:30 PM Ander: I think the not people are like...him...ish...kinda. 7:31:49 PM Kite: "Not right"? 7:31:58 PM Rook: Carrick: He stole my face. 7:32:48 PM Daneel: And kept you alive for some reason. 7:32:51 PM Rook: Answorn: As near as I can tell, there's one being, who steals the shapes of others. He might be after the Empress'.... quick thinking on the part of Kite and Daneel cancelled a meeting the fake Carrick had with her. 7:33:24 PM Kite: Perhaps it prefers to be male. However... it is obvious Vydea is female, so that would seem unlikely. 7:33:29 PM Rook: Carrick: ... the thing he was keeping me in, it let him... be me, totally. He could access all my thoughts and memories. 7:33:45 PM Kite: Perhaps Vydea is a dragon in disguise or something of that nature. It does not matter a great deal. 7:34:17 PM Ander: "I think I heard him when you did that. He seemed really upset about something right before he left." 7:34:29 PM Ander: "Or...seemed to leave. My hand stopped burning, anyway." 7:34:49 PM Ander: "But, hey, good news, we know what the physical effect is going to be...lots of pain." 7:35:13 PM Daneel: Or that could just be one of the effects. 7:35:56 PM Kite: Potentially. 7:37:05 PM Ander: "...I should also mention, just before leaving, he said something about eating someone." 7:37:18 PM Ander: "...so...that might solve our Not Carrick situation?" 7:37:41 PM Daneel: We are assuming he can only be one person at a time. 7:39:24 PM Ander: "...Oh! There's one other thing. We found these crates with a big "M" on them and a five headed dragon thing. Damaia seemed really pissed about it. Could be a thing." 7:40:33 PM Kite: Mherit, Tiamat's corporate wing. 7:40:58 PM Daneel: The imposter has been doing business with Them. 7:41:30 PM Rook: Carrick: Spending a lot of my money and clout on... magical stuff. 7:41:57 PM Ander: "...For the record, Tiamat is bad, right?" 7:42:41 PM Kite: Extremely. 7:42:53 PM *** Kite eyes Carrick. "Do you have significant clout?" *** 7:43:43 PM Rook: Carrick: I did. 7:43:48 PM Daneel: He had enough to rate a dinner invite with the empress. 7:44:20 PM Ander: "...how did you guys stop that, anyway?" 7:45:05 PM Daneel: Real carrick played sick and called it off. 7:45:44 PM Kite: Why do you have that much clout? 7:47:59 PM Rook: Carrick: Favors. Politics. I was a damned good diplomat before I got replaced. .... pardon my language. 7:48:37 PM Kite: Why? 7:48:44 PM Ander: "...fucking seriously?" 7:49:10 PM Rook: Carrick: I don't understand the question. 7:49:44 PM Ander: "Pardon your language? ...around us?" 7:50:19 PM Rook: Carrick: Is this really the time to talk about this? 7:50:44 PM Kite: No. However, for what it is worth, I do not think we care greatly about cursing. 7:51:50 PM Daneel: If it is naming for a new person to impost as who would be the easy second pick after failing to get the empress? 7:52:19 PM Daneel: Who is the highest official you regularly would have contact with Carrick? 7:53:41 PM Rook: Carrick: The ruling council of Rannon, of course. 7:54:09 PM Kite: Less official power. More unofficial power. 7:54:41 PM Ander: "I think Daneel means, who would Three Face target next?" 7:55:14 PM Rook: Carrick: I have no idea. Wouldn't that depend on what he wanted? 7:56:17 PM Ander: "I think it's pretty clear. He wants to replace the empress." 7:56:30 PM Ander: "Or meet with her, at least." 7:56:51 PM | Edited 7:57:06 PM Ander: ((I assume we've laid out Vydea on Ander's bed.)) 7:59:27 PM Kite: Or kill her. 7:59:45 PM | Edited 8:00:04 PM Vashti: That is also an option, yes. 8:00:30 PM Ander: "Well, glad you stopped it for now. ...Kite, can I talk with you in private for a bit?" 8:01:03 PM Kite: Yes. 8:01:16 PM *** Ander will go to...Kite's room, I guess, with her. *** 8:01:54 PM *** Vydea blinks awake. *** 8:02:30 PM Rook: Answorn looks at Vydea. 8:03:34 PM *** Vydea rubs her temple and sits up. "Hangovers are better when you had fun to get them." *** 8:04:06 PM Ander: ((Are Kite and I still in the room, or have we left by now?)) 8:04:42 PM Rook: ((Just as you were leaving.)) 8:04:47 PM Ander: "VY!" 8:04:53 PM *** Kite checks on her. *** 8:05:09 PM Ander: "You ok?" 8:05:28 PM Rook: Vy feels a bit feverish to the touch. 8:05:52 PM Vydea: "How'd I get here?" 8:06:00 PM Kite: ((Wow, that's the second 5 in a row.)) 8:06:45 PM Ander: "A beefy tiefling woman carried you out." 8:06:57 PM Ander: "Or...comparatively beefy." 8:08:18 PM Kite: You are ill, or perhaps poisoned. 8:08:21 PM *** Vydea looks around. "I didn't think we had any tieflings in the group." *** 8:09:09 PM Ander: "We don't. It's a long story." 8:09:27 PM Ander: "By the way, don't fucking run off into deadly castles without us, please." 8:09:40 PM Vydea: "I can't help it." 8:09:41 PM Kite: Yes. 8:09:53 PM Kite: Why not? 8:10:28 PM Vydea: "Uncovering secrets and lost truths is the only thing that gives my life meaning." 8:10:32 PM *** Vydea frowns. "Great." *** 8:11:01 PM Ander: ((6 insight, IS SHE AN EVIL CRYSTAL PERSON!)) 8:11:14 PM Rook: You... dont' know. 8:11:33 PM Ander: ((What even are these rolls?!?)) 8:11:41 PM | Edited 8:11:54 PM Kite: ((Terrible.)) 8:12:16 PM Rook: Actually, anyone can roll Insight. 8:13:37 PM Kite: ((Anyone CAN but should we eeeeeeeeeven bother.)) 8:13:43 PM Vashti: Oh lawd. 8:16:44 PM Kite: Carrick, what did being in the crystal feel like? 8:20:48 PM Rook: Carrick: ..... like being asleep and dreaming, but you know someone is watching your dreams closely. 8:21:04 PM Ander: "...Gross." 8:21:20 PM Kite: Soft, hard? Do you recall a scent or a temperature? 8:21:54 PM Rook: Carrick: ... no. 8:23:40 PM | Edited 8:26:55 PM Ander: ((And Answorn and Carrick)) 8:23:56 PM Kite: I am glad you are free. 8:23:58 PM Kite: Yes. 8:24:30 PM Vydea: Thanks. 8:25:07 PM Kite: I was speaking to Carrick. I am also extremely glad you are free, however. I am somewhat concerned you may be ill. 8:25:09 PM Rook: ((THREE rooms, ah ah ah)) 8:25:15 PM Kite: Yes, Ander. 8:25:22 PM *** Kite heads to her own room with Ander! *** 8:25:48 PM Rook: So Vydea is in there with Vashti and Daneel. 8:27:05 PM *** Vydea curls up on the bed again. "Feel like crap." *** 8:28:32 PM Vashti: That is understandable. You were likely subjected to some sort of alchemical, biological, or magical assault. 8:29:00 PM Vashti: Those don't tend to promote a general feeling of wellness. 8:32:30 PM Vashti: If you don't mind my asking, what is the last thing you remember before waking up here? 8:32:58 PM Vydea: "Being questioned." 8:33:56 PM Daneel: By whom? 8:34:26 PM Vydea: "Someone with Carrick's face.... and others." 8:35:49 PM *** Ander re-enters with Kite. *** 8:36:09 PM Daneel: Were any strange questions asked? 8:37:06 PM *** Kite also returns. *** 8:39:13 PM Vydea: "It's... hazy. I don't remember much of the specific questions.... they asked about how many humans worked in the local Utlan-Tari office." 8:39:43 PM Ander: "...is that a thing?" 8:39:57 PM Vydea: "Yes." 8:40:02 PM Kite: How many do? And how do you know? 8:40:20 PM Rook: Answorn and Carrick have been conferring, but, Answorn nods. "They do have some offices down in the Docks Ward." 8:40:55 PM Vydea: "I don't know how many." 8:41:31 PM Daneel: Why did they think you would? 8:41:50 PM Vydea: "Probably because I work for them." 8:41:59 PM *** Vydea claps her hand over her mouth. "Dammit." *** 8:42:10 PM Ander: ".....what?" 8:42:16 PM Kite: Are you under a zone of truth spell? 8:42:54 PM Vydea: "Something like that, maybe the poison. They used it to interrogate me. Must still be effective." 8:43:10 PM Kite: Ah. 8:43:14 PM Daneel: Why join this group if you work for Utlan-Tari? 8:44:18 PM Rook: Answorn: UTlan-Tari employs quite a few agents across the planes to keep an ear out for Mherit. 8:44:20 PM Ander: ".....what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever said!" 8:44:23 PM *** Vydea looks resigned to her sudden honesty. "You guys were caught up in Carrick and Dusk Lily and Mherit's behind a lot of it. They wanted me to report back to them." *** 8:44:58 PM Kite: ... I do not think it is appropriate to force her to reveal personal secrets at this time. 8:45:33 PM Ander: "So, you were actually in this group to monitor how we handled this situation?" 8:45:42 PM Vydea: I tried to answer someone who asked "How are you" with "I'm ok" and "Good" at the same time and it came out "I'm gay." 8:45:53 PM *** Vydea deadpan glares at Ander. *** 8:46:24 PM *** Ander smiles broadly. *** 8:46:40 PM Vydea: "More to just feed Utlan-Tari information about Mherit." 8:47:43 PM *** Ander nods. "Makes sense." *** 8:48:35 PM Rook: ANsworn: That does seem like an abuse of power. 8:48:45 PM Rook: Answorn looks at Ander. 8:49:07 PM Kite: Yes. 8:49:10 PM Ander: "Oh, come on. It's just ribbing. I'm sure she'll get me back at some point." 8:49:41 PM Kite: She cannot consent. 8:50:02 PM Ander: "Ok, I'm sorry. I'm done." 8:52:14 PM Ander: "...well...glad you're neither dead nor an evil copy, Vy. I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use some drinks." 8:52:32 PM Kite: You likely ought to have told us you were an Utlan-Tari agent. 8:53:31 PM Vydea: "I don't tell you all a lot of things. It wasn't important." 8:53:48 PM Kite: Are any of the other things you do not tell us directly relevant? 8:54:09 PM *** Vydea thinks. "Relevant to what?" *** 8:54:10 PM Daneel: I thought we weren’t prying Kite? 8:54:24 PM Kite: Our situation. And we are not prying into personal matters, no. 8:55:25 PM Vydea: "No, I don't think so. I did seriously think about trying to pickpocket that collapsible hole though." 8:55:58 PM *** Kite nods. *** 8:57:00 PM Ander: "...well...thanks for telling us eventually. ...even if you didn't mean to." 8:58:22 PM *** Kite blinks. *** 8:58:26 PM Kite: I had forgotten. 8:58:35 PM *** Kite Lays on Hands Vydea! She can cure poison that way. *** 8:58:48 PM Rook: GImme a roll! 8:58:59 PM Rook: Do a Wisdom check. 8:59:37 PM Rook: Vydea suddenly feels about ten times better! But... the compulsion is still there. 8:59:50 PM Vydea: Thanks, Kite. 9:00:10 PM Kite: I ought to have done it earlier, had I remembered I could. 9:01:50 PM | Edited 9:02:48 PM Ander: "...so...drinks? I mean...I don't think we've got any more questions...well...I have some fun ones, but I promised. I'm done." 9:04:02 PM Kite: We should help Vydea report in to Utlan-Tari. 9:04:41 PM Ander: ...should we? ...like...will Vy get in trouble if we reveal we know about her now?" 9:08:04 PM Kite: I would rather she were "in trouble" than killed on the way. 9:09:03 PM Vydea: "Who would kill me?" 9:09:20 PM Kite: Carrick's double. 9:09:51 PM Vydea: Oh... right. That guy. 9:10:52 PM Rook: Carrick scowls. 9:11:20 PM Ander: "Yeah, he might be a bit pissed when he gets home, and not at all happy to learn you escaped." 9:11:31 PM Vydea: "I think I'll be all right. Stick to the shadows and just lay low there for a while." 9:13:43 PM Rook: Answorn: HE knows the real Carrick is about now, though. 9:14:04 PM Ander: "..........that's not good." 9:14:20 PM Ander: "...especially...oh fuck." 9:14:27 PM *** Ander looks at her hand. *** 9:14:30 PM Daneel: You said you had a place to hide Carrick if we did this plan? 9:16:11 PM Daneel: It is probably urgent that we deal with your hand Ander. 9:16:33 PM Ander: "Yeah, probably." 9:17:03 PM Ander: "Him effecting me as we were saving Vy cannot be a coincidence." 9:17:51 PM Kite: Unlikely. 9:17:59 PM Kite: In what manner do you wish to deal with it? 9:18:21 PM Ander: "I am not sure if we have time to go meet this Moss fellow." 9:19:25 PM Kite: Where is he? 9:22:42 PM Ander: I don't remember exactly. I have it written. But we'd have to take the trolley. 9:23:35 PM Daneel: I think we can make time, unless you are reconsidering dismemberment? 9:23:54 PM Ander: I don't like that plan, much. 9:24:31 PM Kite: No one likes that plan. 9:24:43 PM Kite: I think we ought to remain together, however. 9:24:51 PM Ander: Agreed. 9:27:23 PM Vydea: If you're worried not-Carrick might be after me, is it smart to go with you? I know of a safehouse I can stay at and get word to my people. 9:28:01 PM Kite: Perhaps we could escort you there. 9:28:42 PM Ander: "I am not sure we should know where she'll be hiding before I get my hand fixed. I don't know what he can see or hear through it." 9:29:11 PM Kite: True. 9:29:24 PM Daneel: ... now you think of that. 9:30:04 PM Ander: I am not the brains of this party! I hit things! 9:31:44 PM Ander: Why didn't you think of it? You're all magic! 9:32:06 PM Kite: I am not that magical. 9:32:22 PM Daneel: Different kind of magic Ander. 9:34:40 PM | Edited 9:35:28 PM Ander: ...oh...before we go, Vydea , now's the best time to ask you questions. You remember Hakan from the train? Kite's thinking of asking him to join the band. You have an opinion? 9:35:00 PM Kite: ((Wrong nick.)) 9:35:23 PM Ander: ((Sorry)) 9:35:55 PM Vydea: Not really. I didn't talk to him. I don't mind letting you guys make the decision. 9:37:10 PM *** Kite nods. *** 9:37:30 PM Ander: "Ok then...that's one more thing to add to the list." 9:39:27 PM Kite: He is a healer; I feel that may be useful. 9:39:55 PM | Edited 9:40:32 PM Daneel: More importantly he can fix hats. 9:41:25 PM Ander: "...is that really your only note? Hell, I think you've been hurt more than anyone in the party, that first thing should apply to you above everyone." 9:42:30 PM Daneel: Only once... wait no twice. 9:42:42 PM Daneel: Ok you might have a point. 9:43:32 PM Ander: "Well...he's fine by me." 9:43:50 PM Kite: Excellent. Vashti may ask him when she has a chance. 9:46:50 PM Ander: "...so...off to see the wizard?" 9:47:38 PM Kite: Yes. I am bringing Murr. 9:48:28 PM Ander: "Good. Keeps him off my bed." 9:48:32 PM *** Ander heads out. *** 9:48:40 PM Rook: There's a knock on the door. 9:48:50 PM Ander: "Oh now what?" 9:48:53 PM *** Ander opens the door. *** 9:49:27 PM Rook: It's one of the dragonborn from downstairs. The blue one. He looks you all over. "Didn't mean to interrupt whatever this all is. I need to speak to Vydea." 9:50:10 PM Ander: "...uh huh." 9:50:35 PM Kite: Vydea, do you wish to speak to this person? 9:51:16 PM Rook: He draws out a pendant, it's got a bunch of weird symbols, the symbol of Bahamut, and an Utlan Tari logo. 9:51:24 PM Vydea: Of course. 9:53:16 PM Kite: Go ahead, then. 9:54:53 PM Rook: He comes and looks Vydea over, murmuring a prayer under his breath as he examines her magically. 9:56:08 PM Rook: HE goes a bit pale. Well, as pale as a blue-scaled man can get. 9:56:30 PM Ander: "...that's a bad sign, I take it." 9:57:05 PM Kite: What is wrong? 9:57:27 PM Rook: Dragonborn: She's been infected by... something very bad. What symptoms are you suffering from , Vydea? 9:58:00 PM Vydea: Honesty, mostly. Fever, general ick. 9:58:36 PM Rook: Dragonborn: What do you think of Tiamat? 9:59:16 PM Vydea: Probably pays well, but the hazards of the jobs wouldn't be worth it unless you were a true believer. 9:59:43 PM Rook: This is what Vydea probably meant to say, but what actually comes out of her mouth is: The Mother is All. 9:59:57 PM Kite: ... 10:00:00 PM Kite: That is horrifying. 10:00:05 PM Ander: "................oh fuck!" 10:00:44 PM Rook: The Dragonborn frowns. "She's been dosed with the Blood of Tiamat. ... I don't know if it's the actual blood of Tiamat or that's just the name of a very powerful magical poison." 10:01:41 PM Daneel: Do you know of a cure? 10:04:03 PM Rook: Dragonborn: I'll need to get her to a priest of Bahamut. A dragon priest of Bahamut. 10:04:55 PM Kite: Where is the nearest one? 10:09:50 PM Rook: Dragonborn: I'll have to take her to the Dragon Isles. We have somewhat more.... well equipped offices there. 10:10:09 PM Ander: "..........will she be alright?" 10:10:41 PM Ander: ((Finally, a good roll. 21 insight.)) 10:12:21 PM Rook: DRagonborn: I believe so. She was given a minor dose as a truth serum. Otherwise her corruption would be more... evident. multicolored scales beginning to form. Eyes changing color. Talons. 10:12:51 PM *** Vydea checks her fingers. *** 10:12:56 PM Kite: ... does the blood of Bahamut have a similar effect? 10:15:52 PM Rook: Dragonborn: Any direct touch of the divine has an.... adverse effect on mortals like us. Sometimes I think your Song has it right-- revering the acts of the beings rather than the beings themselves. 10:16:51 PM Ander: "It's a refreshing change of pace as far as religions go." 10:17:15 PM Kite: ... do you require assistance packing? 10:18:12 PM *** Vydea shakes her head. "It'll just stay put for a while. Unless you found my backpack when you came for me?" *** 10:18:46 PM Rook: (You did not find any of her things, no.) 10:19:07 PM *** Ander shakes her head. "I'm sorry." *** 10:19:50 PM Rook: Dragonborn: I am, by the way, Erecarde Vaughn. 10:20:02 PM Rook: Erecarde: I am here for another reason. 10:20:06 PM Kite: Why? 10:20:33 PM Rook: He produces a slip of paper. "Utlan Tari wishes to hire the Paper Dragons." 10:20:52 PM Ander: "...wow, you have a weird sense of timing." 10:21:01 PM *** Kite looks at it. *** 10:21:09 PM Rook: It's a contract! 10:22:47 PM Ander: "What are the details?" 10:23:11 PM Daneel: And why our group? 10:25:42 PM Rook: Erecarde: The being currently known as Lord Carrick has bought a large amount of components and equipment, of an arcane nature, from Mherit. We want to know why, what he's doing, and, ideally, to stop it. 10:26:00 PM Kite: We are already looking into that. 10:26:57 PM Ander: "...I think we know someone who might have some insight on that. Damaia dug around in and took a vial of something from one of those crates." 10:27:16 PM Rook: Erecarde: I know. She showed me already. 10:28:06 PM Ander: "And it was?" 10:28:18 PM Ander: "Actually, wait, stop!" 10:28:27 PM Rook: Erecarde: "The Liver of a Heartbroken Orphan." 10:29:11 PM Ander: "....that is both really gross and yet kind of metal but...it might be best if I don't hear any more news of this before we deal with my hand." 10:29:23 PM Ander: "We don't know how much he knows we know, you know?" 10:29:46 PM Rook: Erecarde blinks. "Somehow, yes, I know what you mean." 10:30:38 PM Ander: "...everyone on board? ...then we should go. Is there contact info in the contract?" 10:30:59 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:32:12 PM Rook: Erecarde nods. 10:32:44 PM Rook: Take your time, read it over. It specifies a couple of specific jobs in addition to the more general 'stop him'. 10:33:42 PM *** Ander nods. "Ok, we'll meet up with you once we're sure it's safe. I'm going to deal with this. I'd like it if the rest of you came with me, but...like...you know...no big deal." ***